


Date with the Devil

by JushMochiru



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JushMochiru/pseuds/JushMochiru
Summary: Belial decides to take the Singularity out on a little Valentine's Day date~





	Date with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the GBFVDAY2019 "Secret Santa" Valentine's Day Gift Exchange!! (@GBFvalentines)
> 
> THIS IS FOR YOU RAZZ!! I really really hope you enjoy the fic I made ^^;  
> I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it as well.
> 
> WMTSB3 UPDATE: Ok if you guys have finished the latest WMTSB3 event, pretty sure you're all going to realize how OOC some characters might be... sort of? LOLOL So i wanna apologize in advance for that but I do hope you enjoy reading the fic regardless! Thanks so much for the support guys!!

“Valentine’s day, huh…”

The tall, brooding brunette slowly repeats back the words of the little, blue haired girl standing before him.

“Yes! Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day!” Lyria replies with a nod.

*  *  *

Just about an hour earlier, Belial had been aimlessly strolling around the deck of the Grancypher when he noticed an unusual amount of hustle and bustle around the ship’s kitchen and main hall. The warm, sweet smell of melted chocolate wafted through the air as female crew members young and old were running around with freshly made treats, cooking utensils, frilly aprons and colourful wrapping paper; their sparkling eyes and smiles of determination filled the place with an air of excitement and anticipation.

Unable to figure out what all the commotion was about, curiosity finally got the better of the young man and he began making his way towards the kitchen to find some answers. Upon his arrival, Belial’s eyes immediately darted towards a familiar face – a barefooted little girl standing in front of the kitchen counter holding a metal bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other; her frilly apron matching perfectly with her casual one piece dress. Bright, rosy cheeks, a pure smile and long, flowing locks that were as blue as the skies they soared through – loosely tied up into a pair of messy braids.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

“Waah!” the girl jumped at the sudden voice from behind, whirling around to find herself face to face with…

“Belial!”

“Yo!” the man grinned, “Busy aren’t we?”

Lyria nodded in reply, her hands nervously tightening around the metal mixing bowl she had been holding up. Belial’s habit of ignoring one’s personal space had left the girl speechless as his face now hovered just inches away from her own; his back bent forward to match up with Lyria’s petite stature.

“Umm.. Belial? C- Can I help with you with something?” the girl finally manages to squeak out.

“Heh, I’m glad you asked. There’s something I’ve been meaning to find out…”

“I- If it’s not too difficult then maybe I can help”

“Ahh perfect. And no need to worry, it’s nothing big. I was just wondering is there a reason why everyone here seems particularly busy today?”

“Oh! That’s because tomorrow is Valentine’s day” Lyria replies with a smile.

*  *  *

Even after repeating those words to himself, Belial still couldn’t make head nor tail of what Lyria meant – or rather to put it bluntly, he didn’t know what “Valentine’s Day” was in the first place. Being a primal himself, he was never really up to date with mortal celebrations and traditions.

“And Valentine’s Day is….?”

“Oh umm.. Valentine’s Day is a special day where you give gifts like chocolate or flowers to the person you care about.”

“Giving gifts to the person you care about?”

“Uhn, you give them to show your appreciation towards that person or even to confess your feelings for them”, Lyria explained, “That’s what I’ve been told. That’s why everyone here is busy with their own preparations for the big day tomorrow.”

“I see..” Belial nodded in understanding,

“Then… doesn’t that mean you have someone special in mind as well?” the man smirked as his gaze scans through the cluttered kitchen counter behind Lyria then back down towards her bowl filled with melted chocolate.

“This? I- It’s nothing special really..! It’s for- I mean- It’s just-“

“For the captain?”, Belial’s amused grin now resembles that of a Cheshire cat’s. He lightly dips his finger into the bowl of melted chocolate and licks the dollop from his fingertip as he continues to relentlessly tease the girl.

“Yes, b- but it’s not for a confession-“

“I never said anything about love confessions”

“Hawawawawa..!”

Belial did nothing but snicker at Lyria’s futile attempts to hide her crimson dyed cheeks, nearly dropping her whisk and bowl in the process.

“B- Belial? Where are you going?”

Thinking that he’s had enough fun, the angel had started making his way towards the door.

“Figured I shouldn’t overstay my welcome. And besides, I’ve gotten what I came for” he replied, “I’ll leave you to finish your business~”

“Ahh… okay. I guess I’ll see you later Belial”

The man waves a final goodbye then shuts the kitchen door behind him.

“Valentine’s huh...“ a devilish smirk slowly makes its way across his lips followed by a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “Perhaps I should play along as well~”

*  *  *

“What a day..” Gran sighs as he drags his weary, beaten up body towards his living quarters. His feet felt like lead and his arms felt like they could fall out of their sockets at any given moment.

Unlike the girls, the captain had spent his entire day out completing a monster hunting quest. What he thought would be a typical walk-in-the-park kind of mission turned out to be one of the toughest and most time consuming jobs he’s taken in a while.

Lesson learnt: Never underestimate your opponents, no matter how small, cute and harmless they may seem...

The clock had struck a little past midnight by the time he got back to the airship and nearly everyone had already retired for the day - though at this point Gran couldn’t really care less, the only thing in his mind right now was that he wanted to pass out on his soft, warm bed.

Upon finally reaching his final destination, the captain breathes a sigh of relief at the thought of finally being able to get some rest.

He opens his bedroom door, takes one look inside, then immediately slams it shut a fraction of a second later.

 

“What.”

 

Unfortunately for him, it seems that fate had other plans.

“Ok. Ok. Ok. Calm down Gran. Just calm down.” The boy propped himself up against the door feeling all his strength zapped out of him during that instance; all the while taking deep breaths to try and steady his rising pulse rate.

“I’m sure you were just seeing things. You’re exhausted, it’s been a long day and when people are exhausted sometimes they tend to see things that aren’t really there. Yeah.. No problem.”

He shakily reached for the doorknob again - heart rate starting to pick up once more and cold sweat slowly trickling down the back of his neck. Mustering up what little courage he had left, Gran twisted the handle and swung the door open in one fluid motion.

“Ahh… I _really_ don’t want to deal with this right now...” the boy groaned, staring dead straight at the figure laying before him, its image now permanently burned into his retinas.

 

It was Belial. Butt-naked, posing on his side atop of the captain’s bed. The glistening trails of melted chocolate slowly dripping off his exposed skin.

“Welcome back Singularity! I’ve been waiting for you~”

 

“............”

“It’s finally Valentine’s Day, you know what that means~“ Belial continued in a sing-song voice

This was the last straw for Gran.

Without another word he starts taking steps towards the perverted fallen angel.

“Oh? How bold, Singularity. Is our captain a little pent up after a long day’s work? Well, I can help take care of tha-”

Before the man could even finish, Gran reaches over, grabs Belial by the arm and…

*  *  * 

“… and then he just threw me out of his room.” Belial finished with a dejected sigh. “After I went through all the trouble of melting that much chocolate... it was a bit uncalled for don’t you think, Sandy?”

Belial turned to face the young man who was perched at the far, opposing end of the dining hall table. A disgusted expression was plastered all across Sandalphon’s face.

“Hey Sandy-”

“Could you run your filthy mouth somewhere else?... You’re turning my coffee rancid.”

“Awwww… Don’t be like that Sandy~”

Sandalphon took a long sip of his morning coffee, his icy gaze like daggers as he silently eyes Belial from a distance. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

“I wonder what went wrong…” Belial continued his rant, disregarding the opposing brunette’s discontent.

“How about you, Sandy? What kind of present would you give your ‘special someone’ for Valentine’s day?”

“No comment.”

“Hmmmm.. but in your case, I’m more interested in the ‘who’ rather than the ‘what’..”

“.............”

“I guess if there’s anyone in this crew who Sandy would give a gift to… it would most likely be the Singularity… After all Lucifer is-”

“Complete that sentence and I’ll personally make sure you’ll never see the light of day ever again.” Sandalphon hissed, fingers tightening around the handle of his coffee cup - the ceramic crackling under the force of the angel’s grip.

Belial simply brushed aside the opposing primal’s escalating bloodlust and shifted the subject of the conversation back to his Valentine’s dilemma.

“So, do you have any advice? What would you do if you were to give your dear Lucifer a gift for Valentine’s?”

“................”

“Hey, Sandy..” Belial continued to call out like a broken radio, “Sandy?”

Realizing that he’d never leave unless he got what he wanted, with a defeated sigh Sandalphon finally replies with a legitimate answer.

“If it were me, I’d consider what the other person would enjoy receiving the most..”

“So you mean se-”

“NO. Why does everything you suggest always end up relating to _that_ , you disgusting animal!”

“Then?”

“Think about it yourself, I already gave you my answer. Now leave me alone.”

“Ehhh~ why do you always need to be such a tease Sandy~” Belial cooed, wrapping his arms around Sandalphon’s waist.

“Wait- How did you-?!”

Sandalphon’s eyes widened in horror as his gaze was suddenly met with Belial’s own, their faces practically inches apart.

The shock of his nemesis suddenly materializing beside him sent the poor former fallen angel’s thoughts into disarray. He was absolutely sure that he’d been seated at least a few meters away from the pervert, how in the world did he suddenly appear next to him.

“What are you doing?! Let go already!” Sandalphon spat out, forcefully elbowing Belial in the gut, attempting to escape his grasp.

“Hmmm? Don’t you know it’s bad manners not to face the other person properly when you’re trying to thank them?” Belial’s lips curved into a coy smile as he grabbed poor sandalphon by the chin, tilting it upwards.

“You said so yourself that you’ve given me your advice. Then it’s only natural that I have to thank you for your efforts, one way or another-”

 

“AIN SOPH AUR!”

 

There was a sudden blinding flash of light followed by a thunderous roar and the sound of shattering glass - the rippling shockwave rattled the entire foundation of the grancypher like a massive earthquake. A huge cloud of dust and debris erupted soon after, pouring smoke out into the open air from the now decimated window frames. The muffled, frenzied screams of terror from the various other crew members rang out in the distance.

Sandalphon emerged out of the dining hall with a permanent scowl on his face. Cursing under his breath as he stormed through the mushroom cloud of debris and smoke with his coffee maker safely tucked under his arm. When the dust had finally settled, there laid a battered Belial, face up on the floor of what used to be the dining hall of the airship - surrounded by burnt splinters of wood, broken shards of glass and piles of ash.

 

“And there he goes…” Belial smiles as he slowly picks himself back up, “Ahhh Sandy~ As expected of one of my favourites.”

“Though I have to say, I really owe him one this time. To think that charged explosion would actually punch an idea into my head...  Heheh.. Just you wait Singularity, Valentine’s isn’t over yet and I’ve got something really special planned for you”

*  *  *

“Yo Singularity!”

 

The captain had been undergoing his usual maintenance check-up on his equipment when the fallen primal suddenly popped up behind him, effectively almost giving the poor boy a heart attack.

“Y- yo…” Gran meekly replied, keeping a wary eye on the angel, “I’m a little busy as you can see.. Do you need something from me, Belial?”

“Well as a matter of fact I do, you see-”

“Ah captain!! There you are!”

Belial’s words were cut mid-sentence by a few familiar faces rushing over to greet the young lad.

The fallen angel observes the exchange between the captain and his crewmates in silence. He takes note on how quickly Gran’s demeanor changed when it came to spending time with his crew members - compared to how on edge he usually was around Belial. His eyes, his voice, his smile. Everything was different. Although the expression Belial currently wore was that of amusement, frankly, seeing how happy and carefree the Singularity looked right now left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

“So uhh… Captain if you don’t mind..” one of the girls continued, “Maybe all of us can get dinner together after this?-”

To which the angel’s first immediate reaction was to interject upon hearing the those words.

“Sorry to rain on your little party, but the Singularity already has plans with me” Belial pipes up with his usual coy smile

“Wait what?! You never sai-”

“So, if you excuse us~”

Without wasting another moment, the angel unfolds his enormous wings, scoops the captain up in his arms and takes off into the open skies.

Gran attempted to squirm his way out of the man’s arms in protest but one calculated look at his surroundings was enough to convince him otherwise - as of right now it was best to just stay still unless he’d like to enjoy a 10,000 meter straight drop down into the blue abyss.

 

“Alright, so you got my attention now Belial…” Gran responds, breaking the silence between them, “Where are you taking me?..”

Belial glances down at the boy whom he currently thinks looks absolutely adorable as to how vulnerable he looks in his arms, “It’s a secret~”

“I was afraid you’d say that..”

“For now just sit back and enjoy the ride, Singularity.”

*  *  * 

“We’ve arrived!”

 

Belial’s abrupt announcement jolts the captain upright.

“Wha- Here? We’re here?...” Gran groggily muttered under his breath like a drunkard, still wiping the sleep from his eyes, “Oh god… Did I actually doze off? How long was I out for? More importantly where are we?..”

The captain quickly scans his surroundings for any familiar landmarks. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for him to put two and two together.

“Feendrache?! How did we end up all the way back to Feendrache?”

“Surprise~!! I figured the farther we are from the airship, the less likely we’d garner any unwanted interruptions during our date.”

“Date?.. Wait. Did you just say ‘Date’?!”

The captain’s face turned white as a sheet the instance those words reached his ears. His stomach churned at the very thought of having any sort of private time with Belial.

“Hmmm? What’s the matter Singularity?” The young man asks upon noticing Gran’s ghost white complexion.

“N- no.. It’s nothing...” Gran manages to squeak out.

“Oi oi, you look like you’re about to faint”

“I’m fine.. Just give me a moment..”

“Ahhhh… I got it! You’re too overwhelmed with excitement aren’t you?” Belial nods, “I’m flattered that you’re already drowning in this much pleasure even though we haven’t even reached the climax of our date”

“............”

“Well we better get a move on Singularity or perhaps you’d prefer being carried bridal style again ‘till we reach our next stop?”

“It’s fine! I can walk there myself!”

Knowing he had no other choice, Gran half-heartedly agrees to go along with Belial’s plans for the day - praying with all his might that he won’t have to deal with anything ‘questionable’ for the remainder of the trip. Although knowing who his companion was, chances of that happening were practically in the decimals.

They navigated through the bustling streets of the royal capital in search of their next destination. Crossing streets, going around corners and passing through a couple alleyways. The rambunctious and lively atmosphere of the town flooded Gran with fond memories of the moments he’s spent there, with the dragon knights, Lyria, Vyrn and everyone else. Soaking himself in nostalgia, the captain became completely engrossed in his own little cloud, until he was abruptly dragged back to earth by their arrival at their first stop of the day.

A single, rather humble but elegant looking cafe stood proudly before them. Numerous customers occupied both indoor and outdoor seats while the waiters and waitresses were as busy as bees, darting here and there bringing about trays of food, clearing tables and taking cheques. Although it wasn’t exactly a full house, almost anybody could easily figure out that this was a pretty popular establishment.

Gran then glances over at the sign that hung above the restaurant’s main entrance. His eyes carefully tracing over the familiar words, jumpstarting his memory.

This was…

 

“Bistro Feendrache..”

 

“I overheard that you actually lent a hand to help get this place back up on its feet” Belial suddenly piped up, “Figured you might want to revisit this place again?”

Upon setting foot into the eating establishment the boy was showered with nothing but warm smiles and greetings from the owner - who took no expense in immediately providing the boy and his companion with one of the best seats in the house.

“Ok Belial, what exactly are you playing at here?” Gran immediately cuts straight to the chase the moment their waiter had stepped aside from the table.

“Hmm?” Belial replied, cocking his head slightly to one side

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know you have ‘something’ planned for me after all this is over. What is it? Are you gonna tie me up and drag me to a hotel as ‘payment’ for the meal?...”

“Goodness me, wherever did you get that idea from?”

“........”

The man chuckled, “Rest assured, Singularity, the only thing I have planned is for you is to have a good time.”

“You think I’d believe that after the little stunt you pulled this morning?”

“Perhaps not, but seeing the position you’re in right now… I believe you don’t really have any other choice but to trust my words and continue our little date“ Belial calmly replies before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Rather than worrying yourself to death over something that may or may not happen, I suggest you let yourself go and try to enjoy yourself. Who knows, by the end of the day you might find yourself begging for more…”

 

As if Belial’s words were the signal, their food arrives at their table on cue before Gran could even respond with an answer.

“Bon appétit, Singularity~” the primal grins, gesturing for his captain to start digging in, “I hope you find the meal just to your liking”

 

Gran’s eyes hovered a few seconds on Belial before trailing down towards the freshly served food on the table - its hot, savoury aroma wafting through the air, tingling his taste buds. First came in Vane’s Drachentrout Quiche then on to Siegfried and Percival’s Cream of Porcinido Soup. The quiche’s crisp outer crust is accentuated by its soft, fluffy inner layer while the soup gives off a creamy yet mild earthy flavour. Moving on from the appetizers, their main course is none other than the juicy Chateaubrilliant Roast. Brilliant marbling on the steak, tender and cuts like butter - with the side of fritters light, crispy and absolutely scrumptious. And finally the meal closes with the dazzling elemental sorbet. The icy treat seems to glimmer like jewels under the sun as the waiter slowly sets it down in front of the two patrons. One bite was enough to get you hooked with its zesty, citrusy zing that sets off the moment it touches the tip of your tongue - a firework of flavour that bursts in your mouth.

The food was still as delicious as the captain had remembered it. From entrée to main course to dessert, each dish was plated and served with perfection. The bistro had undoubtedly kept their quality standards to the utmost peak since they left. Not a single dish was out of place in terms of flavour or looks. Not to mention, how much they’ve improved on the place as well, Gran was in awe at how much new life the staff at the bistro had breathed into their beloved eating establishment, from new additions to the menu to the overall ambience.

Upon losing himself in his own little culinary world, all traces of the captain’s initial wariness of Belial had eventually melted away, much to the angel’s delight.

Said angel, on the other hand, was silently enjoying his meal - savouring the cuisine and the front row seats he had for the little show happening before him. He watched as his captain continued to enthusiastically shove in spoonfuls of food into their mouth. Amused at how completely engrossed Gran was, Belial couldn’t help but let a chuckle slip through.

Being able to enjoy the Singularity’s blissful smile all to himself made the trip and effort all the more worth it for him.

*  *  * 

“Ahhh… I’m stuffed…” Gran sighed, face practically glowing with content, “Oh Belial, about the bill-“

“Ah don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it. This date is my treat after all.”

“Huh?… Wait. How are you even able to afford all this?...”

“Let’s just say, I’ve done a couple odd jobs during my spare time - no big deal.”

“Odd jobs…”

“Don’t worry about the small details, Singularity. What’s important is that I paid them properly.”

Gran, realizing that probing into things he’d most likely regret hearing later on was a horrible idea, decided to take the hint and dropped the subject entirely.

“So ready to continue with our date?”

Gran nods in agreement, his face showing no signs of protest.

“Oh? Finally wanting to enjoy ourselves are we? You’re not worried about me ‘dragging you to a hotel as payment for the meal’ anymore?”

“Well, I can’t exactly go back to the airship on my own now can I?..” the lad retorted, “Besides, if you wanted to drag me to a hotel, you would’ve done so the second we stepped out of the bistro.”

“Is that so?”

“And well… seeing that lunch wasn’t as bad as I initially imagined… I figured if you continue to behave, then I don’t really see the problem of sticking around for a bit longer… We’ve come all this way already, leaving immediately would be kind of a waste.”

“‘Lunch wasn’t bad’, huh? That sounds like quite the understatement coming from you, Singularity”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just saying that, anybody who’d happen to sneak a glance at you during your blissful dining experience would instantly agree with me”

“What do you mean by tha- Wait a sec. Were you watching me the whole time?!”

“Who knows…” Belial shrugged, feigning his innocence, “Though I can say for a fact that your eating face is pretty cute~”

The boy quickly turns the other way - face burning crimson from the tips of his ears down to the bridge of his nose.

Never has Gran felt like such a fool; for someone like Belial of all people to catch him at the very moment he let his guard down. He had always tried to maintain caution around the fallen angel and doing so should’ve been nothing but second nature, so how could he have slipped up this time…

“Awww.. No need to be shy, Singularity” Belial continued to tease away beside the boy,

“Alright, alright enough already” Gran interjects, hoping the man would take the hint and switch the subject of their conversation

“So, are we going to get a move on or what? There are a couple of places I want to check out around here before we go back.”

“If you don’t keep up, I’m going to leave you behind, Belial” Gran called out towards the angel as he continues forward along the stone pathway towards the town’s main street.

“Taking the initiative are we? I’m already enjoying this dominant side of you”

Continuing their little trip, Belial and Gran made their way towards the heart of the capital. The clicking of their heels on the dusty, cobblestone paths slowly being drowned out by the growing buzz of the crowds around them. Rows of shops and stalls lined the nearby streets: jewellery and antique stalls, blacksmith workshops and fashion boutiques whose window displays boasted their newest seasonal collections. Worn out bookshops, extravagant restaurants, farmer markets, humble cafés - the incessant chiming of shop bells mingling with the footsteps of busy shoppers, individuals and strolling couples.

There were stores selling goods and equipment that catered to both novice and experienced skyfarers: everything from valuable trinkets, armor and clothes to weapons of all shapes and sizes. Passing by, Gran could catch glimpses of the various potions that lined the shelves - each one casting stained glass mosaics of colour all across the wooden floorboards whenever sunlight catches them.

 

Both the captain and the primal leisurely navigated their way through the crowds of locals and tourists, glancing at the various wares each establishment had to offer while frequenting a shop or two once in a while depending on whether something had managed to catch their fancy.

Perhaps it was around this moment Gran finally noticed that throughout the entire trip Belial had been acting less like ‘Belial’ and more like an actual companion - while he may still be pretty perverse but compared to how he usually runs the show, his intense personality has been toned down from an 11 to a solid 7.

Amidst the constant light-hearted banter and the occasional spicy joke or two, Gran began to find Belial’s company strangely enjoyable. Whether this new side of him was simply a facade or not, the captain may never know. But even so, the boy found himself hoping that things would stay as they were right now - if that were so, then perhaps continuing to be by the fallen primal’s side wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

*  *  *

“There we go, home sweet home, Singularity”

 

Night had already fallen by the time they returned to the Grancypher. Gran knew he had missed a large portion of the day’s activities and he’s pretty sure some of his crew members would be giving him an earful tomorrow - but he figured he’d cross that bridge when he gets to it.

“Well, what did you think Singularity? Did you enjoy our little date today?” Belial asks, wearing an expression that resembles that of a child expecting to be praised.

“First of all, kidnapping me doesn’t really count to what I call a great start to a date.”

“Fair enough..” the man nodded, slightly dejected at the answer given

“But aside from that, I guess the ‘date’ went quite well..” Gran turns away, refusing to face the man properly as an attempt to hide the soft pink blush that had already graced his cheeks,

“Truth be told, I had a pretty good time. So uhh.. if you continue to behave yourself like today then I wouldn’t really mind going out with you again..”

 

This time it was Belial who was stunned into silence. He had hoped to give the captain a successful “date” as a one-time Valentine’s day gift, but to think he’d actually ask for a second one...

“Well, well, well…“ the man chuckled, unable to hide his amusement “Quite the needy one aren’t you Singularity? Do you really want me that badly?~”

“Belial..” the captain sternly warned,

“Don’t worry, the next time we go out I’m going to personally make sure it’s gonna be a night we’ll never forget~”

“Alright... And we’re done here. Good night Belia-”

“Oh that reminds me” the primal suddenly interrupted as he pulled out a small but neatly wrapped, red coloured box, handing it over to the boy in one swift movement.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Singularity”

 

The boy stared at the gift, inspecting it for a brief moment before gingerly accepting it.

“This is…”

“Don’t worry, it’s just chocolate”

“Where did you get this from?”

“I made it, of course” Belial announced proudly, “Quite an easy task for a ‘patissier’ such as myself”

“You made this? When?”

“This morning”

“And you had this with you for the entire day?”

Belial nodded.

“Where did you keep- No. You know what, nevermind…” Gran once again decides to dodge the question entirely for fear of knowing the truth,

“Thanks Belial, I’ll be sure to enjoy these”

“You’re very welcome”, Belial grinned in return, “Now I’ll just have to wait and see how you’ll return the favor during white day~”

“Huh?”

Gran’s heart stopped dead in its tracks.

“W- White day?..”

“If I recall correctly… the return gift is supposed to be worth 3 times the value of the original Valentine’s present”, Belial winked, his grateful smile from earlier now resembled that of a sly smirk.

“HUH?”

“I trust that you won’t forget, my dear captain..”

“Y- yeah..” Gran nodded in agreement, albeit rather reluctantly, “I’ll make sure to note it down..”

“I’ll be waiting~” Belial crooned, before backing off the subject, “Well, looks like it’s gotten quite late, you better hop off to bed captain.”

“So you’re leaving now then?”

“Yep, all that’s left is to give you a good night kiss and then I’ll be off”

“A good night kiss?!-”

Before Gran could even react, the angel leans in, fingers brushing against his cheek, tilting his chin upwards and..

lands a quick peck on the captain’s forehead - before spreading his wings and taking off within the next second.

“Eh?”

“See ya around, Singularity~” the fallen angel calls out from above, giving a final wave before disappearing into the night sky.

 

The captain was now alone. Unmoving and dazed like a statue thoroughly planted onto the deck of the airship. He continued to stand there for a good, solid moment as his brain struggled to process the events that had just unfolded prior to the primal’s departure.

Upon finally blinking himself out of his stupor, he glances down at the gift box that was still sturdily gripped between his fingers.

“He got me…” Gran sighs in defeat, “Was that what he was after this whole time?...”

Undoing the black satin ribbon that had been neatly wrapped and tied around the present in a cute little bow, he opened the cover and took a look inside.

It really was chocolate.

6 pieces of chocolate sat comfortably inside the box; each piece so beautifully crafted to the point where it became hard to believe they were actually handmade by that fallen angel.

Eyeing through the selection, Gran picks up a rather refined looking piece: the cube-shaped confection had been dusted with a fine layer of cocoa powder with a smidge of gold leaf on top. He pops the gourmet treat in his mouth and lets its gentle sweetness envelope his taste buds - the corners of his mouth slowly curving upwards into a rather blissful smile.

 

“Hmmm…. Delicious..”

  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING TILL THE END!! I really hope you enjoyed the ride 
> 
> I did my best to try and depict Belial in the most SFW way possible... or else the admin might come after me with a sword...  
> 


End file.
